narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramen-Dono
Introduction Ramen- Dono is the nick name for the mercenary known as Ramen Shugo. Ramen- Dono was born in the land of Demons, but moved to the land of fire after his tenth birthday. Beyond that not many things is known about him. This is mainly due to Ramen- Dono not talking about his past. It should be noted that Ramen-Dono's name is not actually Ramen. He changed it after his parents were murdered. He thought that his old name might attract whoever killed his patents to him. Appearance Ramen stands five feet and seven inches tall. He weighs one hundred and thirty pounds. He has light blue hair and dark brown skin. His natural hair color is actually black, but since his familier's murder he has been dying it blue. His eyes however are blue. Ramen is mostly made up of lean muscle. When out in town he wars a white T-shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, some black sandals, and black baseball cap, which he wears backwards. Personality The best way to describe Ramen-Dono's personality would be Lukewarm. Ramen his not one to go into a rage and rampage across a place, but at the same time he is the kind of guy who can get ticked off very quickly by certain things somebody does. When he gets angry he may not always express it with words or fist, but you can tell by the slight change in his facial expression. However Ramen does have a few berserk buttons that will turn off his inhibition switch and make him become violent. Ramen has three Berserk Buttons. The first is the endangerment, harm, or the abuse of children. Ramen hates the sight of a child being harm and if it looks like a person is about to harm a child he will jump in to stop it immediately. This attitude does not apply to conventional whippings like a parent disciplining a child. He will only act once it crosses that line and become abuse. The second Berserk Button is the mistreatment of women. Ramen can not stand to see a women get beaten or abused. However it should immediately be noted that Ramen will and has punched a women. Though in the cases that he has it has always been in self defense or the defense of others. As a side not to his feelings about Women. Ramen does not consider female ninjas, or konochi to be women. They have there own category as konochi and he has no problem with beating one of them bloody. This is mainly due for survival sake and respect for women who take up the position. He will not treat them any less than he treats a man. That includes getting your face beaten in, or your teeth kicked out. The last thing that really fires up his flames of rage would be the destruction of ancient reliques. Seeing the work of the ancients destroyed is a quick way to set Ramen's soul on fire. He will attack with extreme prejudice and show very little mercy to the person who caused such a action to take place. Ramen-Dono takes pride in the way he fights and in the strength of his body. He has a deep admiration for ninjas despite being a mercenary. For Ramen Ninjas seem to be the elite class of mercenary who works for the nation and there village. As a result Ramen always seeks to prove himself there equal. He sees ninjas more as rivals rather than as something to detest. When ever Ramen takes a job and Ninja are involved he is more than likely to stray away from his main objective and try to defeat the ninja in combat. For him beating a ninja is like the highest honor he can achieve as a mercenary. However it should also be noted that jobs like protection, escorts, and missions where people lives are at stake Ramen wil hold off on his own selfish desires and focus on the mission. Ramen's greatest dream in life is to be known as the strongest man in the world. It is a dream he has shared since he was a boy and still he peruses it while he works as a mercenary. Every day he is not on a job he is training his body to become stronger. He knows that there are ninja out there who far surpass him in power and that knowledge drives him to train even harder. The goal of standing at the top is the reason why he does what he does and picks up missions that he picks up. It should be noted however that Ramen wants to achieve this ultimate goal on his own power. That means he will not take in any substance that will cheapen his ultimate victory or be considered the reason for his success. When Ramen is in combat he is constantly trying to find a weakness in his enemy style. Ramen knows himself and what he is capable of doing. However he does not know his enemy and he seeks to fill that void as soon as possible. One he has discovered the limits of his opponent or the critical flaw in there style he will attack. However that does not mean that Ramen is only a counter fighter. Most of the time he prefers to be on the offensive trying to overpower his enemy, or at lest make it seem that way. Most of his attacks are done to see how his enemy reacts to them. Certain motions or reactions will tell him a good deal of information about the person he is fighting. When it comes to Romance Rame is straight. He also likes women who are two years within his age range. Two years up and two years down. Any where above or bellow he will most likely avoid a relationship with that person. Well a romantic relationship. Ramen- Dono has his own code of honor and follows it to the letter. That is one of the reason why many of the mercenaries call him Ramen-Dono instead of simply Ramen. It should be noted that Ramen likes women with blue hair over all. Background Ramen-Dono was born in the Land of Demons. His parents were both members of the priestess guard and served their nation faithfully. One day however his mother and father fell in love and married. Once that happen they retired from being guardsmen and took up the job as merchants. The two lived happily in the Land of Demons for years raising their newly formed family. However dark times rolled over the Land of Demons. The priestess became worried about what was going on in the outside world abroad. As a result the priestess came to Ramen's parents and asked them to serve as spies for the nation. They accepted and formed a caravan under the disguise of traveling merchants. The couple began to travel from nation to nation selling their goods and sending information back to their motherland. They continued on his journey till they reached the land of fire. While in the Land of Fire they were ambushed by bandits and killed to the last man. The only person to escape was young Ramen-dono, who hid under the body of his mother. From this point on in his life Ramen was on his own. At the time he thought that the bandits that slew his caravan were actually leaf ninja. One of them had a leaf ninja headband and used fire jutsu to burn some of their guards. The man was actually a missing nin, but Ramen did not understand it at the time. Growing up in fear Ramen changed his name and began working odd jobs for food. He refused to seal, as it would stain his parents honor as merchants. Eventually Noodle started to work for a mercenary company as extra labor and gradually became a mercenary himself. It was during this phase of his life he meet Ryu. Ryu and Ramen came fast friends. Ryu was two years younger than him, but they both connected on a level. whenever Ramen was not on a job he would hang out with Ryu around town. The two would go fishing together, swimming, and other activities. One day when the two of them went out to get ice cream Ryu's parents were captured by Leaf Ninja. At first Ramen thought it was his fault, but Ryu's tear filled wailing informed him of his parent's missing nin status. In fear of both his and his best friends life Ramen took Ryu by the hand and forced him to flee the country. Ryu was only able to save a few of his families scrolls, and a few ninja tools his father left behind. The two young boys fled into the land of sound where they lived with mercenaries. Ramen's connections made it easy for him to get Ryu a job and the boy's training paid off in the long run. The two spent the rest of their childhood performing mercenary work. Eventually however Ryu got tired of the life and quit. Ramen stayed for a bit, but eventually left when Ryu suggested that they travel the world. Since the two of them were the only family they had there was nothing holding them back. Ability Ramen-Dono is a taijutsu specialist. He focuses on using both his hand and feet as weapons along side a powerful battle axe. Ramen-Dono knows not jutsu, but he does have the ability to use chakra. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Mercenary Category:Taijutsu Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Team Ramen Category:Axe user